


Killers

by Piccolo_is_green



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo_is_green/pseuds/Piccolo_is_green
Summary: When Bulma and her son are threatened, there's only one man she can think of who can help her tidy up the situation. Post-Cell Bulma/Vegeta one shot written for The Prince and the Heiress January BVDN (Bulma Vegeta Drabble Night).





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I've rated this T, only because the plot isn't that G rated (I mean, just look at the title for a clue haha), and there's 1 or 2 swear words in them. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this for the 'Steampunk' themed BVDN on The Prince and the Heiress discord. This story does not have a steampunk setting, so it was a little tricky to use all of the prompts, but I think I got there in the end.

**Industrial [Prompt One]**

Bulma drove deeper into the industrial area of town, her headlights reflecting on the odd parked car. It was past midnight, and the only sound was that of her windscreen wipers. Vegeta sat quietly in the passenger seat, his expression serious as he stared out into the dark.

They’d been silent the whole journey from Capsule Corporation. Since his return from space and the whole Cell debacle, they’d hardly spoken more than a few words to each other.

“Thank you for coming with me,” she told him as she pulled into the address she’d memorised. Dark limousines sat in the parking lot with their engines running, each car flanked by two men armed with automatic rifles.

“I might actually have fun,” he replied.

 

**Brass [Prompt Two]**

“Who’s the guy?”

She lifted her chin, refusing to feel intimidated by these mobsters. “My bodyguard,” she replied. “He comes with me, or I leave right now.”

She held her arms out and stood quietly as one of the men checked her for weapons. Vegeta followed her lead, and she could see that he was amused by the process. _It’s just a game to him,_ she thought. It made her feel a lot more relaxed; she trusted him enough to know he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

They were led inside and up a dark stairwell. She tripped on the top step, her hand catching on the brass doorknob of the open door.

Vegeta said nothing, but his hand on her waist reassured her.

 

**Locomotive [Prompt Three]**

They entered a room that was surprisingly clean and well furnished. One of the armed men remained with them while the others posted themselves in the corridor outside. Bulma took a seat and looked around, eyeing the miniature model of a locomotive that sat on the shelf opposite her.

“He’ll come through that door,” Vegeta spoke, nodding to a door in the corner. He stood beside her, ignoring the glare of the other man.

“You seem like you’ve done this before,” she murmured quietly. She knew Vegeta would hear her, no matter how softly she spoke.

 He gave her a knowing look that seemed to say ‘ _Of course I have_.’

  


**Airship [Prompt Four]**

Bulma eyed the man who had entered the room with a smile and introduced himself as Mr. Big. She’d been threatened with violence and forced to come to this meeting, and now all she could think about was the fact that if she gave the word, Vegeta would kill him in an instant.

“I need an airship that can transport my goods without detection,” Big told her. “That is where you come in.”

Bulma licked her lips. “Let me clarify. You threaten my life and the life of _my son_ , and order me here, me — the richest woman in the world — to tell me you want a plane that can deliver your shitty drugs without getting caught?”

She sensed Vegeta smirk beside her.

  


**Goggles [Prompt Five]**

She should have worn night-vision goggles.

That was her first thought as the lights shut out in a clear attempt to intimidate them. Sweat broke out on her palms, but she forced herself to remain still in the dark, trusting that Vegeta would take care of the rest. She heard the familiar sound of a fist hitting flesh, and a resulting grunt.

Gunshots rang out and she dropped to her knees in a jerk-reaction. “Keep down!” Vegeta ordered, his body suddenly glowing blue in the light. He fired blasts of ki at both doors, and the gunshots stopped as suddenly as they started.

“Did you kill them all?” she asked.

 Vegeta grinned at her, wiping blood from his knuckles. “That’s what I’m here for.”

  


**Victorian [Prompt Six]**

Bulma got to her feet in the dark. “I can’t have anyone knowing I was here. I don’t even know how big this mob is; if others knew I was coming here tonight I could —”

“Bulma.” Vegeta’s tone was serious, cutting through her frantic thoughts. “I will take care of it.”

“How?”

“Like this,” he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist. A ball of ki lit his free hand, the shadows it created making his sharp features look demonic. She supposed she looked the same.

He blasted through the ceiling flew them upwards, until they were floating well above the building. “See there,” he pointed to an old Victorian factory that stood out amongst the newer structures, “the rest of them are hiding in that building.”

  


**Gears [Prompt Seven]**

She placed a hand on his outstretched arm at the last moment and he paused, a ball of ki shining between his fingers.

“If I don’t kill them all, they will come after you.”

“I know.” She removed her hand and he fired, the blast detonating in a huge ball of energy that mimicked a chemical explosion. He fired another three blasts that destroyed the surrounding buildings, including the one they’d just come from.

“It’ll look like some rival gang bombed the place,” she whispered, watching the flames die down.

“Yes.”

He flew them to the other side of the city, silently taking her car capsule from her pocket and opening it up on an empty side-street. “Get in and drive us to the nearest food establishment.”

“Why?” she asked as she climbed in the car and switched on the engine, placing her hand on the gearstick. “You’ve never gone anywhere with me before.”

“Those vermin photographers snapped the car leaving the compound. This will give you an alibi.”

  


**Anachronism [Prompt Eight]**

She drove around the block twice, before finally giving in with a groan, parking the car outside an old 24-hour diner that looked like it belonged in last century. “Are you sure we have to eat somewhere around here?” she whined, switching off the engine.

“Only shitty places are going to be open at this time of night. It doesn’t matter where we go. Besides, this distance from the compound is consistent with how long it would have taken you to drive here.”

Bulma shook her head, getting out of the car. This time she left it parked in the lot, rather than capsulising it. “You really thought this thing through, didn’t you?”

“I hadn’t banked on the photographers,” he admitted, gesturing for her to enter the diner first. “But there was time on the drive to our destination to think of an alternate plan.”

  


**Wild, Wild West [Prompt Nine]**

They sat in a booth by the window. The table was a little sticky, and she saw the way Vegeta’s lips turned down in disgust. She ordered them both a coffee, and one of each item on the ‘All Day Breakfast’ menu. “I guess technically it’s the morning,” she joked.

Vegeta snorted. She took in his tired eyes; it was late for him too. She hadn’t told him about the mobster’s threats until that evening, after he’d already done a full day of training. “Thanks again. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m always happy to murder Humans,” he replied with an unnerving smile, and she knew he was teasing her.

“Shh!” she hissed. looking around to check if anyone heard him. There was a group of teens in the corner staring at her; they all laughed and looked away, making Bulma blush.

“Calm down woman. I would not go to all this trouble just to be caught.”

She sighed and rested back against her chair. Will Smith’s _Wild Wild West_ played over the speakers. “Kami, I just wish your first restaurant experience could be something other than _this_.”

  


**Revolver [Prompt Ten]**

She had her notifications set to alert her whenever her name came up in a news item in _West City Times_. They were still sitting at the diner, Vegeta polishing off his final plate of pancakes, when her phone went off.

“Wow. That was faster than I expected.”

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in question as he chewed his last bite. Bulma held her phone towards him, showing him the article that had come it. It read ‘ _Bulma Briefs FINALLY Makes Public Outing with Secret Lover_ ’ and had a picture of her and Vegeta in the car, another of them sitting in the diner, and a final one comparing Vegeta’s face to Trunks.

Vegeta shook his head. “Don’t they have something else to worry about other than who’s between your legs?”

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” she replied sarcastically, standing up and leaving a wad of cash on the table as payment.

“Besides,” she added as Vegeta followed her back outside. “It’s not like you’re currently between my legs.”

They climbed back into the car, and she drove in silence. She was exhausted. She knew she should feel guilty about how many people she’d let Vegeta kill, but she didn’t really feel any remorse.

“You’ve killed before,” Vegeta said suddenly, echoing her thoughts.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road ahead. “Yeah. I owned a revolver as a teenager. I used it on a couple of the Red Ribbon goons, back in the day.”

“Hn.” After another stretch of silence, he spoke again. “I could be, you know.”

“Could be what?”

“Between your legs.”

She grinned, turning the car back into the Capsule Corporation compound. “I think I’d like that.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
